Our First Time
by CaptainCaitlin
Summary: Yaya and Hikari are planning a trip to the beach but shopping is in order first, when Hikari's adorable and clumsy nature gets Yaya flustered can she keep her feelings for her best friend in check?


Our First Time

It was a warm summer day and St. Spica's two best friends were shopping at a store in town. They were planning a fun trip to the beach over the weekend but had decided on getting new bathing suits before the trip. Yaya was looking through the bikinis when it seemed that Hikari had gotten distracted and was now looking through a rack of summer dresses. Yaya's gaze slowly fell upon the unsuspecting blonde as she happily looked through the dresses. The raven haired girl had been in love with her friend since they had first met, though she'd never confessed her feelings. Yaya thought that if she confessed that she would surely be rejected and then she would lose her closest friend. So, for now being best friends was enough for the honey eyed beauty. Hikari turned around and noticed Yaya was looking at her, her cheeks turned a light pink. "I-I'm going to try these on…" Hikari said flustered before walking into the dressing room.

Yaya felt herself leering through the curtain, "_stop acting like a pervert!"_ she scolded herself. She shook her head then turned her attention to the bathing suits in front of her. When her eyes came upon a classic sleek black bikini, she knew she had to have it. So, while Hikari tried on dresses, Yaya when to buy her new classy swimsuit. When she returned to her spot in front of the dressing room, Yaya heard the faint sound of Hikari's voice calling out to her. "Um…Yaya-chan?" the soft voice said, "Yea, what is it?" Yaya replied a hint of worry in her voice. "C-Can you come help me?" Hikari asked sounding slightly muffled, Yaya opened the curtain then stepped into the room. After she had closed the curtain behind her she turned to see Hikari slumped on the floor, trapped in a dress. Yaya could see her cute pink panties from where she was standing, she quickly averted her gaze. "The z-zipper got caught in my hair and n-now I'm stuck." She said from inside the dress.

Yaya carefully made her way over to where Hikari was and gently lifted the blonde to her feet. The delicate girl wobbled around for a moment then leaned against Yaya to help balance herself. "_She's so warm_." Yaya thought to herself as she held Hikari in her arms, she shook her head then began to carefully extract the soft blonde tresses from the zipper. "O-Ouch…" the small girl said in a soft voice, "Sorry, just give me a second." Yaya replied. Her long slender fingers finally got all of the hair from out of the zipper, she smiled proudly to herself. Yaya opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she was drawn to the soft, alabaster skin of Hikari's back.

She stared for merely a moment before gently running her finger along the smooth expanse of skin, "A-Ah…" the soft sound suddenly escaped the blonde's lips. "Sorry, u-umm I got it." Yaya stated frantically before helping Hikari get the dress on properly. "Thank You, Yaya-chan." Her best friend said with an adorable smile, she lit up in the pastel teal dress. The image of her happy face caused Yaya to feel a small pain in her chest, she looked away from Hikari and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I-It was nothing," she mumbled "I'll wait for you outside." The beauty hurried out of the room, leaving a confused and slightly sad blonde angel behind. Yaya stood nervously outside the store on the sidewalk, "_what were you thinking?"_ she yelled in her mind, "I couldn't resist!" she answered out loud. "Couldn't resist what?" Hikari asked as she exited the store.

"U-Um nothing," Yaya replied as she looked around instead of at Hikari, "Let's get back to the school. I think it's going to start raining..." The raven haired girl crossed the street after she looked both ways and began to walk back to the dorm. "Y-Yea sure…" Hikari said softly before hurrying to follow behind Yaya, her tall, slender back kept the blonde from speaking up. When Hikari closed the door to their dorm behind her, she spoke "What's wrong Yaya-chan?" "Nothing's wrong." Yaya replied as she turned to look at Hikari, she forced herself to smile. "B-But!" The blonde objected, "It's nothing, Hikari. I already-" Yaya said before she was interrupted. "Stop lying!" Hikari shouted, the raven hair girl remained silent. She turned her head away from the delicate girl, "Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Hikari pleaded.

"I can't…" Yaya mumbled, "Why not?" the blonde asked before stepping forward. Yaya turned her face to look at the angelic blonde, "Because you'd hate me! I just know you would." She replied. "I-I could never hate you." Hikari said as she took another step forward. "That's not true!" Yaya yelled before turning away from her. "I-Is that the kind of person you think I am?" Hikari said remaining where she was, a short distance from Yaya. "No…" she said softly, "I think you're amazingly beautiful, with a kind and loving heart. You're like the sun that shines warmly on me, keeping me alive and happy. Your silky blonde tresses and delicate figure draw me in like a moth to a flame. You're everything that I love, you are the only one that I love. I-I love you more than anything in this world."

Hikari's cheeks flushed with blood turning them a bright red, she couldn't believe that Yaya was saying all those wonderful things about her. "But I know that you don't think of me that way, so…" Yaya said as she stared at the cream colored carpet underneath her feet. "I-I…" Hikari began before she was cut short, "I know. You don't want to see me again. I'll leave." Yaya said before beginning to leave the room. Hikari reached out and grasped Yaya's wrist tightly, "P-Please don't leave…" she softly requested "I-I love you too." Yaya turned to look at Hikari, whose face was flushed and who was trembling just a bit. Blue met honey and a wave of emotion passed between their bodies.

Yaya placed her hand gently on Hikari's cheek, the blonde leaned into the soft touch. Yaya had dreamed of this moment so long that she couldn't believe it was happening, she lowered her lips to Hikari's. Hikari closed her eyes and waited for the gentle contact of Yaya's lips on her own. The long awaited sensation overwhelmed them as the raven haired girl finally pressed her lips to Hikari's. The kiss was gentle, at first, then each kiss after became more passionate. Yaya had pulled Hikari's body into her own and her hand was placed on the girl's lower back, holding them together firmly. Hikari had wrapped her arms around Yaya's neck and was standing on her tip toes to reach Yaya's soft mouth.

When the kiss broke, they were panting and blushing as they looked into each other's eyes. After a moment Hikari gently grasped Yaya's hand and led her over to her bed, she sat down first then looked at Yaya. Her honey brown eyes widened, "Are you sure, Hikari?" "O-Ofcourse…if it's you Yaya-chan." She replied with a sincere yet innocent look in her eyes. The raven haired girl leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hikari's fore head, "Okay." She said with a gentle smile on her face. Slowly they lay down on the bed; Yaya stared down into Hikari's deep blue pools before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Kiss after kiss burned on Hikari's lips as she gently grasped the side of Yaya's shirt.

Yaya slowly kissed her way down Hikari's jaw line to her neck then to her chest. She pulled away so that she could take Hikari's shirt off, to which the blonde co-operated by lifting her arms. The white blouse fell to the floor quietly; Yaya stared at the cute pink bra that gently cupped Hikari's breasts. "I-I know their small…" the delicate girl replied before Yaya began to place kisses on the exposed skin that was in front of her. She quickly disposed of the cotton bra and then began to kiss, suck and fondle Hikari's bare chest. The blonde angel's gasps and soft moans filled the air and the sweet scent of her skin flooded Yaya's senses. "Y-Yaya-chan…" she moaned her best friends' name, and it made the raven haired girls' body heat up.

When the morning sun rose, gentle rays of sunlight filtered into the dorm. The two girls lay next to each other, wrapped in the white sheet. Their clothes from the previous day scattered on the floor of their room. Hikari's head rested on Yaya's soft and voluptuous chest, her honey eyes gazed lovingly at the girl whose body rested closely to her own. "I love you." She whispered to her lover, "Y-Yaya…" Hikari mumbled as she snuggled closer to the slender girls' body. Yaya smiled to herself, then closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep next to her princess.


End file.
